Colette Kyle
Name: Colette Kyle Class: ODST Gender: Female Nickname: Ice Queen Date of Birth: 4/15/2536 Age: 20 Height In Armour: 5’1” Height: 5’ Weight In Armour: 150 lbs Weight: 120 lbs Preferred Specialization: Sniper/ Scout UNSC Primary: SRS99D-S2 Anti-Matériel UNSC Secondary: M7S SMG Additional Gear: Combat Knife | Survival Kit | VISR Physical Description Colette is small and light, being only 5’ and 120 pounds she moves quick and strikes fast and first. She has pixie cut blonde hair, and cyan color eyes. Her body is covered in scars with some going from head to toe. Her eyes tend to be cold and calculating. When she's not in her ODST armor she is in a hoodie she took from Mark Rutherford during their time together on Jericho VIII. She has a delicate almost heart shaped face. She has light freckles on her face and an athletic body. Personality Colette was captured and tortured by Insurrectionists during the human-covenant war, this has made her cold and influenced her with a no-nonsense attitude and a win at all costs mindset. She has been promoted and demoted several times for what she has called “acceptable casualties.” She tends to be closed off from others and doesn't get close to anyone as she understands that no one is guaranteed to be alive after the next engagement. When not on mission Colette can normally be found in a black hoodie and sweatpants making constant minute adjustments to her sniper rifle. She prefers being alone to having fun with a group. Bio Colette was born on the Luna to and ODST mother, with an ONI spook for a father. Due to her mother being an ODST she was mostly raised by her father. When she was 13 Colette was captured by a group of covert rebel operators on Luna and was tortured for several hours for the location of her father, but she refused. The torture was intensified until she was rescued by a group of ONI agents led by her father. Because of this when she turned 18 she was going to with ONI and work on a prowler, but one day her mother went MIA on a classified assignment. Her father went to save her mother and after 2 months both returned, dead. After this she enlisted in the UNSC Marines and qualified for Marksman and ODST training. After a training Colette was assigned to the UNSC Say My Name and was deployed to help put down remnant Covenant forces. During these missions Colette was field promoted when her squad leader was killed by an energy sword wielding elite. As she assumed command of the squad she ordered them to push forward, ignoring the heavy incoming fire and successfully rescued a downed pelican pilot, at the cost of half her squad. Her and her remaining two squad mates held the crash site while their medic helped the pilot. They eventually got the pilot out, but her remaining members where left in critical condition, with one succumbing to his injuries hours later. It was after this mission she was given the nickname “Ice Queen” for her complete lack of sympathy for the ODSTs under her command. Despite this, she was promoted to squad leader and given a new squad tasked with wiping a Covenant force from their remaining stronghold on the planet. She successfully killed every single Covenant soldier, even jackals and elites who attempted surrender. She spared no one. The stronghold was cleared… at the cost of her entire team. Now without a squad again she was assigned to be a solo scout/Marksman for the remaining UNSC forces who where clearing remaining pockets of Covenant on the planet. During these overwatch missions she assisted ODST Mark Rutherford whom she had gone through ODST training with. She still sits without a squad and without many friends, but that's just how she likes it. Colette is currently on Luna on leave, awaiting orders for reassignment. After an extensive psych evaluation she was cleared for full duty, as it was determined her previous actions weren't determined by a psychotic condition. However it has been recommended that she is kept under observation for aggressive tendencies.